


Doorstopper

by Flammenkobold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e05 Frayed, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can hear their ghosts and knows they are there. All of them.</p><p>Drabble inspired by Episode 3.5 Frayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorstopper

When Cora suggests to just knock on the doors of the animal clinic, a cold shudder runs through Peter and he hears one of Laura's sobs. The screaming inside his head is almost deafening, but it's Talia's soft voice that he hears clearest. 

_No!_

Apparently, the Alpha pack is in there. Well, they are not the only ones.

“They are there, all of them,” he says, before he even realizes that the words have slipped out. In front of Deaton's animal clinic Peter can feel them the most. Except for Derek, so maybe there is still hope. Mountain ash has many properties. While it can keep werewolves out, it leaves the door to the Otherworld a little more open and Peter himself has been acting as a supernatural doorstopper ever since his resurrection.

Then again, he has been able to feel the ghosts of his family ever since the fire.


End file.
